Teenager Liebe
by Dark Kisuna
Summary: Sasori feiert seinen Geburtstag. Deidara hat ein ganz spezielles Geschenk für ihn. DeiSaso


Teenager Liebe

~Morgens~

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Sasori-Danna!!!", rief der blonde Bomber, als er mit einem schokoladeüberzogenem Minikuchen in das Zimmer des Rothaarigen trat. Dieser öffnete verschlafen die Augen und sah, von seinem Bett aus, hinüber zu seinem Partner, welcher in der Tür stand. Herzhaft gähnend richtete sich der Puppenspieler auf und gebot dem Blonden, sich zu setzen. Deidara setzte ein breites Grinsen auf, schloss die Tür hinter sich und stellte den Geburtstagskuchen auf Sasoris Nachttischchen. Dann setzte er sich auf das Bett des Älteren, woraufhin ihm dieser unangenehmer weise kräftig an den langen, blonden Haaren zog. „Auuuu~! Wofür war das denn, hmm?", jaulte Deidara auf und schmollte seinen Partner an. „Dafür, dass du mich an meinem Geburtstag weckst, du Idiot.", erwiderte der Rothaarige und seufzte, während er eine Hand durch seine eigenen Haare gleiten ließ. Deidara grummelte leise vor sich hin, bevor er ein Stückchen von Sasoris Kuchen abschnitt und es ihm samt Servierte in die Hände drückte. „Bitte sehr! Lass es dir schmecken, hmm.", grinste er, nun wieder bei bester Laune. Der Puppenspieler sah seinen Partner müde und unsicher an, bevor er dann doch anfing den Kuchen zu essen. Zwischen zwei Bissen konnte der Ältere nicht anders, als zu fragen: „ Warum soll ich den Kuchen eigentlich zum Frühstück essen? Du bist seltsam, weißt du das Deidara?" Daraufhin lachte der Angesprochene nur kurz, hob den Zeigefinger und meinte: „Ich mag seltsam sein, aber das Ganze hat einen Grund Danna. Du wirst schon sehen, hmm."

Sasori hatte sich für seinen Geburtstag eigentlich schon einen Plan ausgelegt gehabt. Doch da ihm Deidara des öfteren gerne einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte, konnte er diesen vergessen. Auf den ersten Blick schien es so, als ob sich die beiden Partner nicht wirklich gut miteinander verstehen würden, doch das war nur das alltägliche Spiel, welches die Künstler vollführten. Sasori und Deidara arbeiteten schon einige Zeit zusammen und hatten sich, trotz verschiedener Ansichten der Kunst entsprechend, angefreundet. Des öfteren gab es zwar Konflikte, diese waren aber eher von niederer Bedeutung.

Allerdings gab es zwischen den Beiden noch mehr, als nur das bloße Band der Freundschaft. Deidara beteuerte immer wieder, wie wichtig ihm Sasori sei und dass er gerne mit ihm zusammen wäre. Aber Sasori wollte sich nicht auf eine solche Beziehung mit dem Blonden einlassen. Schließlich waren sie beide noch jung und Deidara hatte wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung, wovon er da eigentlich redete. Was dem Puppenspieler allerdings entging, waren die sehnsüchtigen Blicke des Blonden und das eifersüchtige Funkeln, wenn er sich mal mit Itachi unterhielt. Deidara konnte Itachi nicht leiden.

Für Sasoris Geburtstag hatte sich Deidara aber etwas einfallen lassen. Etwas, das Sasori sicher nicht so schnell vergessen würde.

~Spät-Nachmittags~

Sasori saß in der Küche und trank seinen letzten Schluck Kaffe, bevor er Tasse und Teller in die Spülmaschine stellte. Einen Großteil des Tages hatte er damit verbracht, Geschenke entgegen zunehmen, mit seinen vermeintlichen Freunden zu reden und nebenbei Deidaras Kuchen aufzuessen. Die Anderen hatten sich wieder auf den Weg gemacht, ihrer eigenen Arbeit nachzugehen und so konnte der Rothaarige endlich seinem Bedürfnis nachgehen, sich zu waschen. Er ging in sein Zimmer, holte sich frische Wäsche, ein Handtuch und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, dass er von zwei tief-blauen Augen beobachtet wurde.

Während er so in der Dusche stand und das Wasser sanft auf seine Haut rieselte, bemerkte Sasori, dass seine Haut langsam anfing zu kribbeln. Der Rothaarige dachte sich nichts dabei und fuhr fort, Haare und Körper zu waschen. Das Kribbeln ließ nicht nach, auch nicht, als er anfing sich abzutrocknen und anzuziehen. Mit nacktem Oberkörper trat Sasori aus dem Badezimmer und fragte sich, ob er womöglich irgendwas falsches gegessen und eine Allergie haben könnte. Neben der Tür zum Bad stand bereits Deidara, der dem Rothaarigen, nachdem er aus dem Zimmer getreten war, das Augenlicht durch ein Tuch nahm. Sasori runzelte argwöhnisch die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme, während er auf eine Erklärung wartete. „Ich hab noch eine Überraschung für dich Danna, hmm.", hauchte der Blonde in sein Ohr, woraufhin es dem Puppenspieler siedend heiß den Rücken hinablief. Er ließ sich von seinem Partner in sein Zimmer führen und setzte sich dort auf sein Bett. Deidara schloss die Tür hinter ihnen ab und setzte sich zu seinem Partner. „Leg dich hin, hmm.", wies er ihn an. Sasori, der mittlerweile ziemlich verwirrt war und dem seine Haut immer wärmer wurde, legte sich daraufhin auf das Bett und wartete ungeduldig auf die nächste Instruktion des Blonden. Dieser zog sich schnell sein Hemd aus und legte sich behutsam auf den Älteren. Der Puppenspieler seufzte auf, als er die Haut des Bombers auf seiner eigenen, brennenden Haut spürte. Er hatte noch nie etwas vergleichbares gefühlt, so färbten sich seine Wangen leicht rot. „W-was machst du da?", fragte er kleinlaut. Eine gewisse Vorstellung von dem, was ihn erwarten würde, hatte er. Dabei wurde ihm nur noch heißer und er krallte sich hilflos ans Bettlaken. Deidara, der seinen Danna einerseits interessiert, andererseits belustigt ansah, nippte kurz am Ohr des Älteren, bevor er antwortete. „Dir dein Geschenk geben, hmm..." Dann versiegelte der Blonde die Lippen seines Dannas mit seinen und massierte sie gekonnt. Das Herz des Rothaarigen pochte wie wild in seiner Brust und es wurde nur noch schlimmer, als der Jüngere mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen des Andern fuhr und um Einlass bat. Sasori wimmerte leise. Diese Chance nutzte Deidara und begann sofort damit, die Mundhöhle des Puppenspielers zu erkunden. Dann folgte ein feuchter Zungenkampf, den Sasori hoffnungslos verlor. Mittlerweile war der Gute so rot angelaufen, wie seine Haare und seine Hose schien immer enger zu werden. Nachdem sie den Kuss gelöst hatten, schlang Sasori seine Arme um seinen Partner und presste sich leicht an ihn. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde ihm heißer, er wollte nur noch, dass Deidara endlich zur Sache kam. Dieser schien auch nicht sonderlich geduldig zu sein und begann Sasoris Hals runter zu küssen, bis er an seiner Brust ankam und an dessen Brustwarzen leckte. Der Ältere stöhnte erregt auf, als die Zunge seines Partners den einen Nippel umspielte und der andere von Deidaras Fingern behandelt wurde. Der Körper des Rothaarigen ging förmlich in Flammen auf, so groß war sein Verlangen für den Anderen.

Allerdings wollte er sein erstes Mal mit dem Blonden nicht so erleben. Mit bebenden Händen, zog er sich schnell das Tuch, welches ihm die Sicht nahm von den Augen und sah seinem Partner, der nun aufsah, mitten in die eisblauen Augen. „S-so ist es besser...", murmelte der Marionettenspieler und seufzte auf, als der Bomber mit einer Hand an seiner Seite entlang fuhr. Der Blonde setzte ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf und begann sich und den Rothaarigen komplett auszuziehen. Wäre Sasori nicht schon knallrot gewesen, wäre er nun noch dunkler angelaufen. Trotzdem war es für Beide ein befreiendes Gefühl, endlich aus den engen Hosen zu schlüpfen. Sein Partner sah ihn hungrig an und setzte sich zwischen die Beine des Älteren. Er beugte sich über Sasori und küsste ihn flüchtig auf den Mund. Dann legte er drei Finger an die Lippen des Andern, woraufhin dieser die Finger in den Mund nahm und anfing an ihnen zu saugen. Deidara seufzte, während er versuchte, das Bild welches sich ihm darbot, in sein Gedächtnis zu brennen. Nach einer Weile, war er zufrieden mit der Arbeit seines Ukes und zog seine Finger aus Sasoris Mund. „Bereit?", fragte er ernst. Der Rotschopf nickte nur knapp und hielt sich ein weiteres Mal am Bettlaken fest. Der Bomber führte einen Finger in den Kleineren ein, wartete kurz und führte dann auch den zweiten in ihn ein. Sasori verzog das Gesicht, es fühlte sich ziemlich ungewohnt an. Schließlich kam der 3. Finger hinzu und Deidara begann mit den Scherenbewegungen die den Anderen weiten sollten. Sasori fing an zu stöhnen und seine Hände begannen über den eigenen Körper zu wandern. Von dieser Show ziemlich angetan, zog Deidara seine Finger aus dem Rothaarigen und platzierte sein pulsierendes Glied an Sasoris Eingang. Dieser wimmerte bei dem Verlust des Wohlgefühls und hob sein Becken an, damit Deidara besser dran kam. Der Blonde nahm die Hüften des Älteren und führte seinen Penis behutsam in dessen After ein. Der Rothaarige kniff seine Augen zusammen und gab Deidara, nachdem er sich an das neuartige Gefühl gewohnt hatte, das Zeichen zum weiter machen. Der Jüngere fing langsam an, sich im Puppenspieler zu bewegen. Sein Verlangen steigerte sich immer weiter, so auch sein eigenes stöhnen und das Tempo, mit dem er den Anderen nahm. Unterdessen stöhnte und keuchte Sasori, während er sich unentschlossen mit einer Hand an das Bettlaken und mit der anderen an seinen Partner klammerte. Der Bomber beugte sich über den Rotschopf, stützte sich mit einer Hand ab und griff mit der andern Sasoris erigiertes Glied. Dann begann er, den Penis seines neu gefundenen Liebhabers zu massieren. Der Uke wand sich unter seinem Seme, zog den Größeren auf sich und bewegte sein Becken rhythmisch zu Deidaras heftigen Stößen. Der Atem der Beiden ging unregelmäßig. Sasori konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und stöhnte laut Deidaras Namen. Der Blonde grinste zufrieden und begann am Hals des Älteren zu saugen. Nach noch ein paar Stößen kam Sasori mit einem lauten Stöhnen, gefolgt von Deidara, der den Rothaarigen an sich drückte und ihm über die Lippen leckte.

Der Jüngere ließ von Sasori ab und legte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. Er zog die Decke über ihre heißen Körper und lächelte, als sich sein Danna an ihn kuschelte. Nach einer Weile strich der Puppenspieler dem Blonden sanft über die Brust. „Da war was im Kuchen oder?", fragte er ihn mit einem Unterton, den Deidara nicht recht deuten konnte. Der Blonde schluckte und nickte kurz. „Dopamin, hmm...", flüsterte er zur Antwort. Daraufhin zwickte der Rothaarige dem Andern fest in eine Brustwarze. Deidara wimmerte auf und schmollte ihn an. „Das nächste Mal fragst du mich einfach. Verstanden?" Der Blonde nickte ein weiteres Mal. Der Ältere seufzte und leckte über die gerade misshandelte Brustwarze. „Gut. Ich hätte nämlich nichts dagegen, wenn wir das mal wiederholen würden."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Puuh... erster Lemon mit dem ich auf das Pairing DeiSaso losgehe.

Insgesamt... mein 2. Lemon überhaupt und ich bin nicht zufrieden xD

Beim schreiben is mir schwindelig geworden... woran das wohl liegt? xDD

Nun gut... sagt mir doch bitte, wie schlimm es wirklich ist.

Greez, Suna


End file.
